


Through The Camera Lens

by httpsCodename



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Eve and Villanelle face pressures of celebrity life, Eve falls over a fence and into Villanelles arms basically, Eve gives her the opportunity to be set free, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Famous Villanelle, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, God tags are hard ain't they?, Journalist Eve, Love, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villanelle and Eve VS the World, Villanelle buys Eve a new camera, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsCodename/pseuds/httpsCodename
Summary: Villanelle faces daily challenges as one of the most famous international celebrities. Her awfully scripted and controlled lifestyle means that nobody gets to see the real her and therefore explore her for her true qualities. That is until she meets Eve, An equally restricted, clumsy journalist, that falls face first into her arms at a press event.That is when the shutter clicks, and a life between the two is romanticized together, privately and publicly.It's one of the many sacrifices Villanelle and Eve are willing to make for each other, with both of them having hard times and sharing similar experiences, the two of them face upcoming dilemmas together, in the hope that the picture will eventually become clear.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 46
Kudos: 122





	1. My team and her shitty Fiat 500

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Welcome to my first work! I literally started this before Christmas time, and it has been sat on my computer for ages just shouting at me. I've finally come to the conclusion that the UK isn't going to be coming out of Lockdown for a sweet while, and so I should put some time into this writing. I hope that, even if it's just one of you, You enjoy this. I understand this sort of AU has been done before but please accept my take on an original idea. :) 
> 
> Chapter 1 looks at Villanelle's perspective, so expect Eve in Chapter 2, (if ya like it so much ;) ) This one is dialogue heavy too FYI.

**Villanelle**

“Are you ready yet? We really should get going Villanelle.” He says as he looks down at his watch from the kitchen counter.

They sit in a boogie apartment in the middle of London, In it's own complex. With it’s high ceilings and chandelier lights, it’s expensive, but she’d never settle for anything else.

Despite London not being her first choice of cities, she has to admit it’s better for work. Which in her case, is being the best cover model in Europe. She sits at her large vanity mirror applying and dusting off her makeup look with slight smudge of eye shadow. It’s definitely a neutral looking kind of day so she use's a simple golden shade to accentuate her lashes. She pops her lips audibly before placing down the brush and swiveling on her chair to face the man, making her silk robe crinkle at the arms as she drapes them casually over the back of her chair with a huff.

“You know, I really don’t pay you to rush me Konstantin.” She says tilting her head.

“You don’t pay me” he chuckles “I’m your manager Villanelle. I pay you. Do you want to be paid?”

The man says as he emerges from the large modern kitchen flopping his hands by his side and huffing. “You have places to be, important places. You think LDN Fashion Magazine is going to be waiting for you all day like their reputation lies on it?” 

“They will wait for me. Their reputation does lie on it.” She rolls her eyes.

“Get dressed.” He says. “Not many girls get to flaunt their style at such a young age. Be grateful for what you have.” As he wags his finger.

“I am grateful, I love my job, Look at me! You can't turn this on me.” She says leaning forward and raising her voice as if to exaggerate her point.

Konstantin smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. As he turns to walk out of the room and to the front apartment door. He takes a few steps and takes the handle before turning back to the young, gorgeous woman sat at her vanity. 

“Get dressed Villanelle… Please” He begs with a pleading look before stepping out of the complex. 

Don’t get her wrong. Villanelle loves her job. She works very hard and loves the hustle and grind of being an A1 celebrity model in the limelight. She thrives at the thought of young teenage girls plastering her face on their bedroom walls and the idea of so many men and women dropping at their knees before her. She is truly loved by the world. 

This didn't mean she loves the idea of waking up at 6AM though just to go to a Press conference in the center of London. A girl needs her beauty sleep. 

Complying, she rises to her feet and takes to her king size bed at the back of her bedroom, overlooking the wonderful view of London City in the early hours. She glances down at the bed and swiftly checks her phone before she starts getting really runway ready. 

**4 messages, Nadia.**

NADIA: “You’re going to smash it today, I just know you already look gorgeous”

NADIA: “I hope you’re in a suit today, I’ll be watching!!”

NADIA: “Maybe if you’re up for it, we should do that thing again??”

NADIA: “1000% Up to you though!! Just know i'm here if you need me!!”

_“Oh, Darling… Always so needy”_ Villanelle thinks to herself. Nadia was a friend that Villanelle met with a few years ago after a few drinks at the annual Vogue Cover shoot. Despite Villanelle’s incredible skill of seducing and tempting any woman around her with ease. She found Nadia particularly endearing. Although, she has to admit;There is no feelings. She knows it’s different for Nadia, But Villanelle will never admit to her face that at the end of the day, Sweet Nadia is just another woman, A woman that just sticks around at her disposal. 

She doesn’t reply to the messages. Instead she drops the phone onto the mattress as a knock on the door startles her. She urges for the day that it’s a close relationship, maybe a girlfriend? Someone she can actually love and take care of, Spoil. Unfortunately that isn’t this morning. Instead she finds her stylist, in his basic white shirt and slightly crimped hair. 

“Miss Astankova?”

She brushes her hair out of her face, “Yes, yes. In here.” 

The door creaks open and the footsteps echo through the apartment as he finally reaches her room. Which is situated on the second floor of the open plan flat, her bedroom, a platform above the rest, overlooking the apartment and also facing the view of London.

“Morning Miss, Looking good already I see, Who did your makeup this morning? It’s very... on point.” He says with a smirk as he places his hands on his shirt covered hip. 

Villanelle smiles at him before rolling her eyes. He’s always punching his complements at her, not that she minds, but he and she both know it’s never going to happen so she obliges with the flirty game they play.

“Hmm, Morning Hugo…” She sits on the edge of the bed. “And actually, I did my own makeup this morning, Fancied a change. Bit early for heavy hands don’t you think?” Her Russian accent rolling off her tongue with the heaviness of the morning still creeping in. 

He smirks again, only this time bigger as he leans forward slightly from his unbalanced footing.

“I don’t know… We can test that theory but I’m sure they woul-”

“Come on Oxford, what have you got for me?” She laughs as she leans back on her elbows.

Hugo takes out two garments in black suited cover ups and hangs them on the clothing rail opposite Villanelle's bed. He unzips the cases and reveals the two choices of outfits for today. 

She pops her mouth and her eyes widen. 

“Hmmm, wow, It is a suit kind of day then?” 

“Well, Press conference and all. You want to look like the bad bitch. I’ve got you two suits to choose from. One “Comme de Garcon” Black set with a transparent blouse underneath. Orrrrr, This two piece Gucci set with the iconic branding. A simple shirt underneath will do.”

Villanelle hums as she admires the two pieces sat before her. She’s feeling particularly in charge today. Powerful. She wants to look devastating. As always. 

“Black, With the blouse. It is...sexy. I need to refresh London on what they’re missing, no?” She gets up and strokes the blazer with her slender fingers, admiring the way it’s back is cut to almost a groomsman aesthetic.

“Sexy it is. Get dressed.” He winks. 

“Hm, Give me 10 minutes and I’ll be down, Get Konstantin ready to go and tell him, Villanelle said _Not to choose the Black Porshe as it will clash with me_.” She orders as she opens her drawers to find matching lingerie sets. All pricey, expensive and upmost...Gorgeous. Nothing Villanelle owns is remotely cheap. It’s why she’s admired in so many ways. It’s why she's #1. 

\--------------------

She slips into her en-suite bathroom, complete with bath, walk in shower, his and her sinks and a ridiculous collection of soaps. She spends 10 Minutes getting into her suit, after calling for Hugo who finalizes the look with a lint roller and slight straightening of jacket. Rolling over two choices of heels she opts for the simple but sexy black pair, which only accentuates her height more. She, and everyone in the room will know it, that she is the most gorgeous woman in the room.

Her long blonde hair is slicked back into a ponytail and she adjusts the look with a final pop of colour on her lips. She smiles as she sprays a puff of perfume onto her neck, enough so everybody can sense her presence in the room, and like that, 20 minutes later, she’s ready.

\--------------------

Her heels clack among the marble stairs as she turns to face her own kitchen. Konstantin, Hugo, A PA assistant; _(is her name Maggie? Molly?? Maddie?)_ and two security men dressed in identical black suits. 

She smiles at them. “Morning.”

The group smile back and Konstantin disposes of his glass in the sink with a refreshed "Gah". The PA. _(Maggie?)_ approaches Villanelle and places a clutch and a pair of Dior sunglasses on the island counter top island. Villanelle smiles and already knows from experience, There’s her house keys, her phone, hand sanitizer, and a selection of lady products in the clutch, none of which she will use but thanks again for trying.

“Maggie, The agenda? Just so she knows” Konstantin says.

_Ah, so it is Maggie...Hello Maggie_

“Of course, Miss Astankova, You’re taking part in a press conference today for LDN Fashion Magazine. As you know you were the covers most brought issue this year and as a result you've been invited to participate in their panel. Where there will be questions obv-”

“What kind of questions?” Villanelle remarks as she sits on a bar stool and fiddles with the sunglasses, raising a confused eyebrow.

“Questions about you, Your job, your passions, Nothing you can’t answer Miss” Maggie replies reassuringly as she tilts her head over her clipboard. Her dark long hair flows perfectly down her shoulders. Contrasting perfectly with her crisp white shirt that is tucked into Black trousers and completed with a casual but stylish white trainer. 

Villanelle stares for a moment at her, admiring her rose gold jewelry that merges with her tanned complexion.

_Maggie, This is really great. But can we get this over with so we can come home?_ Villanelle finds herself thinking. 

“Villanelle?” 

Konstantin, yet again, ruining her thoughts of daydreams. She turns her head away and looks at him with a knowing look which can only be described as “What now?...”

“Are you listening to Maggie?!” 

_Oh I'm listening._

“Of course, Please continue Maggie” She smiles again and admires the reaction from Maggie to using her name. Oh to be now on first name basis with Villanelle Astankova. 

“It’s only a few hours, but obviously there's a lot of press there, Important people. And with important people comes arseholes. Right?“ Maggie’s strong British accent slows at this. At the thought of having another PR nightmare because of some idiot who couldn't ask a single appropriate question. We couldn't have a repeat of last time.

  
  


“Oh yes, But do not worry, I know how to handle them, I’m good at what I do.” Villanelle stands grabbing her clutch and putting on the sunglasses, pulling a smirky face as she observes the worried expressions around her. All gawky eyed and pleading for her not to fuck this up.

“Now are we going to actually go... or are we going to stand around and get naked?” She sways past the bunch and takes the handle of the door. 

Her two security men follow sharply behind, because whatever Villanelle Astankova says or does, There is no room for argument. At which Konstantin audibly sighs and follows, placing his hand on Maggie's lower back as they close Villanelle's door. 

“Please do not do anything stupid Oksana, This really has to go well” He says as he tries to compete with her pace as they march down the cobbled drive. She stops abruptly and swings herself around to face him, her breath just shy of his cheeks. She grips him by the collar and watches as he tries to retaliate.

“Do not call me that Konstantin.” Her eyes are melting into him now. He has no reply and understands this side of Villanelle. She quickly glances over his shoulder to Maggie who stands patiently behind him clutching her clipboard. Villanelle releases a smile and steps away, brushing her blazer off and tilting her head. 

“Come on then babies let’s get to it.” In a chirpy tone As she marches off as Konstantin and Maggie share a quick glance, quickly following behind her as they orchestrate their ways into the cars. 

There is a private garage attached to the apartment, to which Villanelle stores a very expensive Ford mustang in Lime Green. Out of all the cars she owns, she stores this one at her home, with it’s sentimental value and all, It was the first car she brought with her celebrity wages. Besides it, sits two motorbikes, One modded up Vespa GTS and a hard as nails Harley Davidson, Which she rides at the weekends if she can. When she has time. 

Infront of her expensive estate on her long driveway sits 3 cars, she clambers into the back of the middle one, An Grey Lamborghini URUS. Konstantin followed in after her as the two security men shut her door leaving them alone in the back. The security men jump into the black Audi Q3 Infront and Maggie files off to the car behind, A particularly out of style Mint Fiat 500.

Villanelle watches as they pull off, admiring the way the woman drives her little car behind her. She can’t see the fact Villanelle is staring at her, Black out windows for the win, But she is gawking.

“She does follow orders very well.” Villanelle smirks.

“Behave.” 

“So how come we all have these hot, sexy expensive cars and Maggie gets into her 2013 Mint greeeeeen Fiat 500?” She growls at Konstantin.

“Don’t be a brat Villanelle, There is a difference between you and her.” He tsks as he mimics her position and begins to stare at Maggie and the car she’s driving.

“Oop, It’s a sport” He says in a refreshingly higher voice, as if surprised. 

Villanelle crunches her face up and pulls a face towards him.

_As if that makes a difference?_

He laughs at her. 

“She’s not going to be around for long Villanelle, don’t get any ideas, you can’t mess this up this time.” He says as Villanelle sinks herself down the seat and pushes her sunglasses up to her eyes. Releasing a sigh and crossing her arms.

“And as for the car...” He chuckles “She might love Italian Motorsport”.

Villanelle turns her head to him with crunched eyebrows. She turns around to also admire the woman driving her car as Konstantin flicks between the two. She looks as if she's humming to music and she’s focused on the road. One hand tucked over the top of the wheel.

“It does look a bit small in there.” He says out loud. 

He scoffs at Villanelle’s lack of response. 

“Don’t be a brat Konstantin, Maybe she likes Italian motorsport.” She mocks in his voice. 

This was going to be a charming car ride with Villanelle. He's sure of it. Maybe he should have taken the risk and stuffed himself into the back of Maggie's toy car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Thank you and expect a Chapter 2 on Sunday where we get to have a look at Eve's perspective. 
> 
> (I'm currently writing Chapter 8 soooo, are we prepared to carry this on? if you like it?) 
> 
> PS: Absolutely nothing against Fiat 500's but I'm almost certain Villanelle's long legs would hate them.
> 
> x


	2. Will you be my Wing woman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Eve and the team as they venture their way to the LDN Fashion Event in London in the hopes of seeing a dazzling, fresh faced Villanelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for all your lovely comments on Chapter 1, It is always hard to get people on board with that first 1 but ya love really installed some excitement. Cheers to that!
> 
> Today we facin' Chapter 2 from Eve's POV as we begin to build this story up from the ground!

**Eve**

“Jesus, Do we have everything? I swear one day I’m going to forget somet-”

“Shut up woman! You have everything. We’ve all bloody checked. Stop panicking” Elena exclaims as she takes Eve’s hands in her own. 

Eve works for a publishing company, They get all the celebrity gossip, the drama and most of all _the Sales_ . It’s a known company in the UK, yet always has it’s competition with other leading editors. Bringing in audiences of all ages, aching to get their hands on their newest articles. Eve dedicates most of her time to the company, her true passion being in writing and blogging. She is well admired by her colleagues and is always sent first to do the work, because _she’s that good._

“Right, Kenny are you all… set?? Like, you’re okay holding the fort for a while?” Eve smiles as she looks at the young apprentice sat in the corner of the very mundane looking office. You’d think for top scoring publishers/magazine artists the place would be a bit more boogie. But no, It sits on the 4th floor of a London complex, It has Carpeted floors (shit in the winter) and dark walls with their work plastered around it. Luckily they get the view of London through a large window that could do with cleaning. But that’s a job for the apprentice one day,

“No problem, we’re all ready. I’ll be here if you need me” He says looking up from his computer. He shuffles in his chair and his polo shirt rides up a bit. Eve has to laugh.

Nodding, “Great.. Elena, get all this shit in a bag and we can hit the road. I need a coffee in my system before we go to this fight of press and presenters.” She takes her travel mug off her desk and approaches the small kitchen in the corner as Elena packs a backpack with equipment.

“Coffee won’t help with the nerves babe, If anything you’ll just shit it back out by 12.” She laughs as she waves an abnormally large tripod around. 

“You can’t say anything, a Charcoal diet is not a good alternative to good food’ Kenny flashes back before Eve can figure out a response. 

“She has to look good Kenny, You know this” Eve smirks as she fills her cup nodding.

“Ahhh…” Kenny chuckles and shares a glance with Eve that only those two can code. It’s definitely the “Mhmmm” Look.

“What!?” Elena pries with wide eyes, switching her vision from Eve to Kenny. 

“Looking good for who Elena?” Eve prods sarcastically, stirring her milk in.

Kenny spins on his chair holding his face as if he's about to laugh. Instead he snickers to himself before composing himself and crossing his legs, pulling a sophisticated face and saying… 

“Villanelle?” in his poshest accent.

‘Oh for Gods sake,” Elena says as she smacks a book into the bag. Eve and Kenny continue laughing. 

“Don’t worry Elena, We are near the front, she will definitely want to speak to you. Keep going with the _Fuck me eyes_ and she might even answer a question. ” Eve giggles.

“I swear to god Eve,” She waggles her finger between them both. “You have to be my wing woman.” 

“If we were lucky enough to even get the chance Darling. You know I would. Supportive girlfriend and all.” Eve smiles as she caps her coffee and struts across the office.

She knows she's got to look good today, not only being invited to a VIP Q+A event for LDN fashion but also being in the presence of someone as gorgeous and industry thriving as Villanelle. She opts for her finest black turtleneck, tucked into some Grey pinstripe trousers, and finished with only the finest golden primark jewellery. From afar, Villanelle won’t know it’s not Gucci. Not that she would be looking at Eve anyway. Eve’s pretty sure she would fall flat on her face. Professionalism Goodbye! _And Jesussss_ , Don’t even start with Elena. She’s first in line for the Astankova fanclub. 

They gather their bags and Eve leaves a list of jobs for Kenny to get occupied with. It’s pretty chill in the office when Caroyln isn’t around. It’s a peaceful and perfect environment for apprentices like Kenny to get eased into such a competitive industry.

\------------

They approach the car park and Eve sits in Elena’s car whilst Elena shoves the bags into the small boot. A Fiat 500… What an absolute treasure for boot space when you’re lugging around camera equipment bigger than yourself. 

“Remind me to never try and hide a body using this car” Elena says as she pushes the boot down. “I’d never bloody fit it in, I’d have to dress it up in a wig and sit it in the passenger seat.”

“You psychopath, Why do you sound like you’ve thought that through?!” Eve giggles as she sips her _too hot_ coffee. 

“Well yes, These things happen Eve”

“I will bear it in mind”

As Elena starts the car and heads off into the busy morning traffic of London’s streets. Eve glances down at her phone. No messages. As per. Instead, emails and updates about homes she can’t afford or filming jobs she could take up. Which reminds her she needs to cancel her job search subscription. She’s been meaning to do it for years and the emails are taking the piss a bit now. 

She opens up her Map app and instructs Elena as they go, swerving in and out of traffic and shouting at angry road ragers. “Dickhead!!” Elena’s go to phrase. 

The drive takes around 30 Minutes. Good for London Traffic at 8:15 she thinks. They stop at traffic lights. She peers out the window she sees a couple, holding hands, smiling as they both bite into a croissant from the bakery. She smiles softly and tilts her head as she gets lost in thought. The waste of time she spent on boyfriends and how she let herself get played over and over. She doesn't go out actively seeking a relationship like the croissant couple, But if the right person came around, she’d let herself be loved. She wants to be loved. She wants to be cared for. 

The car pulls away and Eve doesn't stop thinking the whole time. Now tumbling through the endless possibilities of life choices, relationships before settling on the one thing that she will never understand, Cheating. Done one too many times, She was never good enough apparently.

“You’re so loud” Elena says. “Stop thinking it’s going to be fine. We’ve done this before?”

“It’s not that, “ Eve shakes her head. “Just .... ugh, I sometimes hate how you can read me so well” 

“It’s what I do Eve. I could tell because your favorite song came on and you didn't even bat an eyelid.”

Eve listens to the slight crack of the radio through the rustling speakers. Blown from one too heavy bass songs and now the radio is forever muffled. But she hears it. A tune that soon gets them both humming.

  
  
\------------

They flaunt into the now busy car park and unload their bags. Making their way to the entrance. They are tagged with way too big stickers that shout “VIP” and stamped on their hands as “PRESS”. Eve slaps her sticker across her left and Elena not so subtly across her front. Both boobs. Fair play. It’s one way to get attention. 

After a relatively intense pat down, security check their bags and they are escorted to their area. As they go, other agencies and representatives look at their badges that also show their company. Some snarl at the sight, and some are shocked in awe. It’s a very mixed bag, but they finally find their seats in the front row of this rather large conference room. 

From the back, it starts as rows and rows of tables for members of the committee, then change into round tables for important people and finally a row of benches and space for press and VIP tucked just before the stage. The room is relatively full but not heaving. 

As Elena begins to set up, Eve looks and admires the stage and how close they are. They sit slightly to the left and it looks like not many people will be joining around them. The stage, is large, and has a long table down the centre of it. completed with labels of the names of the stars. 

_Astankova?_ Eve works out if she squints her eyes and taps frantically at Elena. 

“Shit, shit, she’s right there” Eve points at the card on the table and everything seems suddenly very heavy. Elena drops the clipboard and looks at Eve in shock.

“We’re going to be sat… Like… 12 meters away from…” Elena gasps.

Eve smiles back and smooths her turtleneck out of smugness. She revels in the rest of the stage. Seeing the way the projector falls behind the table, _“LDN FASHION MAG 2020”_ and the two flat screens that sit either side of the stage, showing the different covers of the year. March being the most successful. _Villanelle's month._

Elena gasps as they both sit down in their chairs, now set up and prepared with a camera facing Eve, and a Camera Facing the stage. Elena shoves the clipboard into Eve’s paws and she breaks a smile. 

“I suddenly really need the loo” Eve says as she pulls a face and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. 

  
Elena glances and turns to look for a toilet sign. But then oh so very suddenly, A mic is shoved into her hands and the realization of the room now full and bustling hits them both. They share a glance and before they know it , the light dims and the stage is lit.

Just the glow of the white table sheet, flashing images , cameras and the clicking of shutters fills the room as a woman emerges from the side stage with a mic. 

“Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to our very own LDN Fashion Magazine Conference.”

She smiles and her eyes glisten as the cameras flash. Her short shoulder length hair brushing against the scarf that sits around her neck. 

Elena leans over to Eve;

“Looks like you're going to have to twiddle your fur lady, Not sure I fancy making a move when we've got an absolute milf in-front of us.”

Eve crosses her leg over the other as lets out a wheezy laugh.

"God, I feel so out of place here." A faint whisper as Elena lounges back in her chair after admiring the room and the beautifully presented woman on stage.

Eve giggles at Elena’s remark and cowers behind a glass of water as she awaits the inevitable. Fiddling mindlessly with her microphone as Elena focuses the camera. The shuffling of the room begins to die down, clicks of shutters become more infrequent as the hustle and excitement simmers on a low heat.

  
  


\------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's Eve! 
> 
> I can really see Eve and Elena having that work love relationship with each other jamming along to songs in the car and causing mischief, So let me know what song you think provokes Eve and Elena to start vibing! 
> 
> Chapter 3 has been set up nicely for the connection between Eve and V to be made so stay tuneddd for that one. Updates from now on will become weekly. 
> 
> Again, Comments and loveee is always appreciated. Will return gratitude with big hugs. x


	3. Magpies love silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle reaches the event and prepares for her panel with LDN Fashion Magazine. 
> 
> The tension of her presence tightens and continues to rise as she unravels more and more information about Maggie, her assistant. Her assistant who gives off a wonderful mix of manipulative and toxic energy. 
> 
> Stage is set Ladies.

**VILLANELLE**

Their car ride takes about 20 minutes. Express time for London Traffic. As the cars peer around the corner of the mass building, they find a set of gates, security surrounds them and the fence keeps avid fans from sneaking backstage.

_All this for a magazine?_

Villanelle peers over the tops of her sunglasses out the window as the convoy of cars filter into and through the gates, It’s relatively quiet around the back, but there is the odd hustle of people who begin to realize it’s Villanelle in the car. The odd tap on the car window and hand print up the door. Villanelle is used to it, the screaming, the shouting and the hype. Yet today she finds herself blank faced rather than excited.

One girl in particular who has been tailing the car and smushing her face against the window shoves her camera into the glass; hard into the window, it pushes her nose back with a thump which does eventually break a smile on Villanelle’s face as she points and giggles to Konstantin who just sits there smugly, feeling rightly sorry for the girl. 

_"Phahahah!! Did you see her face, oh my god!"_

_Funny though._

The cars flaunt through the fences and find the private area backstage where they park at the doors. It’s a large double door with a carpet running out, two barricades either side as paparazzi and VIP sit behind it. Villanelle’s car rolls directly in the middle of the carpet allowing her to get out. Her two security either side of her and Konstantin setting foot out first. The cameras flash and the shouting begins as the camera men jump to their feet. 

_“Miss Astankova?”_

_“What are you working on nowadays”_

_“What are you modelling today Miss?”_

_“Over here!!”_

The typical pap catchphrases as she elegantly steps out of the car, sunglasses on, chin high. Not even tempted to look in their direction, she struts effortlessly down the red carpet. 

_“How is your love life Miss Astankova?!”_

She hears as she passes the door, she looks un-phased but in reality, that question is always a kick to the Gut. 

She is marched down the marble halls and into a back staged lobby that looks clean and sharp. Marble floors, dark wood and the odd plant. A large light mirror and vanity sits in the main of the room and is surrounded by a sofa and coffee trolley. As she steps in. The door closes behind her and her team shuffle in behind her. She admires the room and sets her sunglasses down on the bare vanity.

\---------------------

“Do you need a drink Miss? It’s almost time to start.” 

Villanelle looks up to face the familiar voice. Maggie. Who stands clutching her own clipboard behind the coffee trolley. Konstantin shortly behind her chatting away to the two security men, probably explaining the procedure to ensure failure is avoided.

“No, Thank you Maggie.” - Maggie smiles and goes to turn around before Villanelle steps in front of her as if to get her attention. 

“Can I ask you a question?” She says quizzically.

“Of course you can. Anything.” Maggie smiles and faces the blonde confidently.

Villanelle lets out a puff of air and smirks cheekily. This can go 1 of 2 ways. Her finger is still hooked quizzically in the air as she searches Maggie’s face for a response. 

“Are you named after those black and white pigeons?” Villanelle asks. Maggie creases her eyes and opens her mouth in confusion. 

“Erm...Er aha…”

“You know, those birds… Not pigeons. They are…Like,” Maggie only let’s herself get tenser at the question. 

“Magpies?” With a huff.

“Magpies! You’ve got it Maggie, Clever girl” Villanelle winks as she claps her hands together just once. Maggie shifts on her feet and coughs into her elbow. 

“No Miss Astankova, I’m not.” She says as she strolls over to the blonde. She reaches for a small case on the table behind her back, invading the blonde’s personal space. Their scents now fully engulf each other in the most hypnotizing way. Maggie cracks open the box, still centimetres away from Villanelles body, and pulls out a wired microphone. She takes Villanelle's blazer lapels in her fist and pulls her towards her. Villanelle’s eyes widen at the movement. 

  
  


_I could get used to this, Woah-_

Maggie then takes the Microphone and clips it to the lapel of Villanelle’s blazer, and loops the wire around her body so the wire cascades down the blondes back. She pulls slightly at Villanelles neckline again making the blonde audibly mumble. 

“It’s got to be wired up, Do you want it taped to your body? Or are we going to let it be free?” Maggie says as she continues to tug at Villanelle's Blazer with her first. Her mouth just inches away from her face.

“No. I can handle it from here Magpie.” Villanelle smiles as she clutches at the other woman's wrists. Maggie steps back out of her grasp and drops the pack onto the table. Villanelle is just stood in utter shock at the bold movement from Maggie.

“It goes in your pocket.” Maggie says. As if to interrupt the wild thoughts Villanelle is having.

“I know. I think sometimes you’re forgetting I’ve done this before. I’m usually teaching the others Magpie.” She explains as she drops the pack into her pocket. Maggie rolls her eyes and reaches for the wire that isn’t yet connected and spins Villanelle around before clicking the mic into place. She flattens the back of Villanelle’s Blazer and makes her way to the door.

“I think you forget that I am your PA. I get paid to work, for you.” 

Villanelle’s mouth twitches at this. She bites her tongue at the fact that her job role is an employable role for others -that provides money for others; Like a company. Just to look after Villanelle. _You get paid to care, is that what you think?_

_You’re just another woman in the industry who will never understand Villanelle but pretends to._

She smiles and strides over to Maggie before pulling the door open and holding it for her. 

“You’re right. Thank you for reminding me.” Before exiting the room and leaving a flustered but frustrated Magpie behind. Pecking at little crumbs being fed to her.

\---------------------

She sits at the side of the stage awaiting her call. The show has just started, Everyone is suited and booted awaiting. Villanelle knows that these people are not here for the magazine. They’re here for her. If they want a show, she’ll give them a show. Now she is riled up, she knows what she needs to do. 

The muffled woman who is currently introducing the stage panelists stands center stage, with her silk scarf ,designer shirt and slinky french accent. Villanelle can see just beyond how the stage looks and how the audience look. Typical front line of journalists that will no doubt ask her somewhat an inappropriate question. The woman on stage continues to ramble about the values of the company and what it represents.

_This could take some time_

Villanelle turns her face to Maggie, who has now made her way over and sits uncomfortably on a table, flicking through her phone. 

“Do you actually care Magpie?” She smirks as she rests on her left leg and crosses her arms, leaning back onto the table filled with water bottles and refreshments. Maggie’s face rises, her eyes blown as she takes in the question.

“Do I care?”

“It’s just… I can not see someone at school being asked what they want to do with life, and you answering as someone who wants to serve off somebody else's success.” Villanelle replies as she fiddles with the cap of a bottle.

Maggie looks hurt, but she understands that sometimes this is how Villanelle handles conversation. 

“It just worked out, It is a rewarding job is it not?” As she places her phone on the table. “And yes, I care, of course I care, I wouldn't be here otherwise surely?”

Villanelle Scoffs, “No, You are here Magpie because I pay you to be, You offer me a service”

Maggie laughs in disbelief, She understands that Villanelle is not trying to be hurtful. She was warned about her tendencies to tantrum and make comments.

“I was warned about you you know, before I started the job.”

“Warned about what?”

“You…” She says as she sucks in her cheeks. Villanelle with her mouth now slightly open takes a step forward with a raised eyebrow. 

“You mean, Me trying to make conversation.”

“You, having an attitude and temper to seduce and your persona in general.”

Villanelle rolls her eyes and tilts her head back.

“Please, Magpie, who is feeding you such shit lies…” She huffs as she pushes off the table and takes steps towards the woman. She’s taking in the sight of fear as Maggie grips her phone in her lap, head held high and a stern look on her face. 

“I bet it was Konstantin wasn't it?... Ahhh ahh, Magpie don’t listen to him, you answer to me baby bird.” Villanelle laughs at her remark before stepping an inch closer to Maggie. Now almost situated directly in front of her as she towers over the woman sat on the table. 

“I answer to him Miss Astankova. He pays me.” She says sternly, now pushing off the table and also taking a step forward to her. Villanelle lets out a breath of air between her lips as she smirks. She plays hard to get but that’s not an issue. We all like competition. Villanelle goes to speak before Maggie grips at her blazer and spins her around, giving her a soft shove toward the stage curtain. Breaking whatever tension had just arisen. 

“Go break some hearts Villanelle, I’ll be waiting for my paycheck in the other room.” She winks and Villanelle is completely dumbfounded by the control situation here. She hears the chanting and clapping of the audience and presumes it’s her Que. If the push wasn't enough of a hint. 

She strides to the curtain and pushes it open, strutting onto the stage. The cameras flash her vision and the clapping erupts even louder now. The chants and questions are already becoming part of the music. 

She shakes hands with the lead woman and takes a seat on the panel. Smoothing her blazer and lifting her chin high. This is it, the camera’s are all on her. 1000 pictures have already been taken, and there's still so much more to come. The crowd doesn’t settle until 3 other women join her on the panel. Other less successful models she supposes. Still, Camera’s on her. 

“So lovely to meet you Miss Astankova, Big admirer of your work. '' One of the women says as she shakes Villanelle's hand and sits besides her. She is rewarded with a smile and a nod.

“Okay then, Now we’ve been joined by our fantastic panel of models! I hope you have prepared some questions for our Q&A section of the show. Please, the Gentleman over here, Let’s start with you?” 

The journalist at the right side of the stage begins to ask questions, She can hear the conversation with the host and the gentleman, and sometimes one of the ladies sat besides her. Villanelle takes no notice however and begins to get lost facing the crowd. She’s the only model slumped in her chair, leaning back with her hands in her pockets and her leg crossed over the other. In comparison to the other ladies who are sat besides her with their backs straight and perfect posture. She smirks at the sheer state of the stage.

“Miss Astankova, Would you like to take that one?” 

She looks pointedly towards the woman, and shuffles up her seat.

“Repeat the question,”

“As a top dog, so to speak, in the industry, how do you handle the pressure and constraints that come with the job?”

She smiles and tilts her head as he speaks. Lots and lots to be said here.

_Well Sir, I like to go to the nearest hotspot, buy a few drinks, find a pretty woman and take her home. She stays in my bed all night but I can assure you it isn’t to sleep._

She turns her head to the side of the stage and spots Konstantin shaking his head drastically. Magpie sits behind him doing the same.

_Ugh don’t kid yourself_

“Well, I… just do what I enjoy. I enjoy my job and therefore don’t feel as if I have many complaints. But I suppose, I stay active, Part of the job for what I do…” She shrugs as she returns to her normal position. 

Her eyes drift down into the crowd once again as the question was passed to another member of the panel. Villanelle's eyes scan the room under the bright lights and skim every row of seats before finally reaching the front. She knots her eyebrows at one journalist that hasn’t stopped taking pictures of her yet, his camera constantly shaking, flashing and clicking on only her. 

_Really?_

Her head shakes a little at him, warning him to back off and he lowers his camera. Her eyes stay surfing the crowd until her eyes suddenly go wide and is met with a curly wave of thick brown hair. 

_Helloooo..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is the one people, the one where they get their eyeful of each other! It's a gooden' so get HYPED!
> 
> Thanks for reading, This chapter plays it's part at establishing some context and preparing for the main event, but I still hope ya liked. Chapter 4.
> 
> Also, Maggie is lowkey a bitch innit??
> 
> hugs and kisses xoxo


	4. Falling for you (literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle finally interact but in the most inconvenient of ways. Is it an absolute shame or a blessing is disguise?

**EVE**

“How do you find the constraints and the pressure of the job?”

“Miss Astankova, would you like to take that one?”

“Repeat the question”

“As a top dog, so to speak, in the industry, how do you handle the pressure and constraints that come with the job?”

Eve is pushed from her trance as Elena grips onto her shirt.

“What kind of a shit question is that? Imagine being faced with the literal goddess of the earth and asking a negative bloody question?!” Elena whispers harshly into her ear.

At this point, Elena has been narrating every single move Villanelle has done on stage, from the twitch of her finger around her bottle, the posture of her back and even commenting on the curve of her jawline as she tilts her head. Eve listens, but is stuck glaring, mesmerized at the women in front of her, admiring the work they do. She loved going to press conferences and finding out more about their personal lives, but this one was special. Eve and Elena were big fans of Villanelles' work and practically worshiped the ground she walked on, they knew her public life like a book.

_ Eve always liked to assure Elena : “We may know her from the public eye side of things E, but remember, she could be a complete bitch in real life… We have to stop acting like we know her. We don’t”  _ and Elena would just shrug in disappointment.

They both stared at the woman as she contemplated the question, her slight look to the left and a switch of facial expressions. A smile to a professional glare.

“Well, I… just do what I enjoy. I enjoy my job and therefore don’t feel as if I have many complaints. But I suppose, I stay active, Part of the job for what I do…” 

Elena looks at Eve with twiddled eyebrows. 

“She’s not serious about that, You can tell she’s on a lead.” Elena says. They both look to the left to try and distinguish her team that seem to control her answers.

“I know, That is definitely not her style right? Scripted.”

The camera continues to flash beside them, The journalist hasn’t stopped taking photos since Villanelles' right foot stepped on stage.  _ He is eager to get his coin Eve thinks. _ They shrug it off briefly before taking a sip of their water in sync and facing back towards the stage. 

Elena has returned to  _ Mission: Sketch Villanelle in her head  _ and Eve places her water bottle on the floor again. Elena is glaring at the woman on stage when she puts a hand on Eve’s thigh in shock. Villanelle has just taunted the man next to them for his incompetent photo taking. Eve bucked her leg in reaction to Elena’s hold and kicked the bottle flying underneath the stage, A loud popping sound echoed underneath as the bottle skidded across the floor. 

She took both hands to cover her mouth and looked at Elena with disbelief. Both of them trying to hold in a muffled laugh. 

_ You stupid cow!  _ Eve thought. As she ran her fingers through her hair and pushed it to the side. 

Now, Elena is practically tapping her to death. She looks up to meet her eyes.

“What!” 

Elena nods towards the stage and there she is. Villanelle is still slumped in her chair but she is staring directly at Eve. Like directly. She is smiling and chuckling to herself at Eve’s water bottle mistake and Elena’s little fangirl attack. Again taken out on Eve. 

Eve smiles at Villanelle before waving a dismissive hand and mouthing “Sorry” with a pull on her lips. Villanelle smiles back and straightens herself so she is leaning cross armed on the table. She shakes her head briefly. “No worries”.

Elena grips Eve’s shirt once again and Eve flinches at the contact, ripping her eyes away from the stage and facing Elena with her mouth slightly ajar. 

“What the fuck just happened Eve?” …. “You just, like, spoke…” Elena was clearly in a state of shock and not knowing what just happened. Eve just stared, and turned to face Villanelle again, who’s eyes has not left Eve's presence. 

\------

**VILLANELLE**

“Miss Astankova?” She is jerked away from her staring competition with Eve to answer a question. 

“Sorry sorry, Please go on” Villanelle says twiddling her fingers. She looks to her left at Konstantin who makes a gesture that can only be described as  _ Get it together Villanelle _ .

The host smiles and waves at the journalist who proposed the question. A beginner apparently as he shuffled in his seat and stood once again, a smile on his face. He looks down at his papers and raises the mic to his mouth.

“My question is… Are you currently in a relationship or seeing somebody? How is the dating life for you?”

Villanelle pulls a face and looks quizzically into the air. As if to say  _ “What sort of a fucking question is that? Phahah” _

“What is your name Sir?” She says leaning forward. Her accent accentuating the rolling R’s as she speaks.

“My name is Daniel, Miss”

“Well Daniel” She sighs “That is two questions Sir.”

She sees him audibly stutter and shuffle his papers in a nervous flash. She smiles

“I will make it easy for you Daniel. They are both very personal questions that have nothing to do with modelling.” She doesn’t bear to look at Konstantins' reaction to this. 

“And so, most inappropriate , don’t you think?”

Daniel nods and is cut off by her voice again.

“If I wanted you to know about my love life, Don’t you think you would know by now? There would be no need for those questions. I really think you should stick to professional questions Mr. So instead, I will answer,” She sits back and crosses her arms. 

“Great question, I believe modelling is a great job, I enjoy it very much and I get to sit and answer all your lovely questions. I really count my lucky stars”. She says mockingly with a smug smile on her face.

Daniel sits down and it seems as though all eyes in the room are on him, all mouths open in the shock of her answer. The host shuffles in her seat and coughs before continuing. 

“Let’s Finnish with one last question, You over there? Do you have many?”

Eve and Elena are tickling and whispering to each other about the state of Villanelle’s answer, Their funny and smiley reaction has now turned to disappointment as they find that a journalist to their side has taken the final question. Eve swears they are the only women in the row and the only people that haven’t been chosen thus far for a question. Villanelle is equally as disappointed. She smiles briefly at Eve and Elena who give a shy smile back. 

“Do you ever get scared or nervous about fashion shows? Or a shoot? What sort of nerves hit you?” He asks. The woman to Villanelle's left takes the question.

“Well, I get nervous quite frequently actually, It’s a very nerve wracking thing you know? You’re all looking at me for 2 minutes at any one of those, I could trip over a heel or something!” She says chirply again, and Villanelle rolls her eyes in boredom at her answer. The other two ladies on stage join in. 

“Oh god, I completely agree. Modelling has been put on a pedestal after so long of being a less talked about type of media! But now that we are sat on such a good bunch of people that admire us, of course it’s scary.”

“I get really nervous, I did at the beginning and continue to now. I think it’s something I will never grow out of. It’s just part of the job like you said. But you learn to cope, adapt and overcome.”

Villanelle takes the opportunity to look at Konstantin again who waves his hand in order to push her to make input. The host beats him to it.

“Miss Astankova?”

She turns her head sternly toward him. Then looks over in Eve’s direction. Instead, she see’s Elena but no Eve. Her face drops slightly.

“I don’t get nervous.”

The host begins to wrap up the conference, she starts to hear the final shutters clash as she poses with the 4 women on stage for final photos. The slight clap is in the air but all Villanelle can focus on is the short lived afar contact with the woman in the front row. She wishes she had the chance to hear her voice, her thoughts. She will complain about this later. But for now she is being ushered off stage, surrounded by people and being pushed into a room. All of it happening very quickly. She sits down and rips the mic from her Blazer. 

Konstantin storms through the door and just stares at her, he throws his hands up in the air.

“What the hell was that Villanelle! You were supposed to be answering questions! You answered about three in the space of an hour!” 

She throws the mic on the floor and stares up at the now reformed team. Maggie stands behind him with a stern look of disgust on her face. Villanelle stands up and faces them both as she unbuttons her blazer.

“I’m sorry I didn't follow your shitty little script. I answered at least 5 questions Konstantin and I still gave the most interesting answers on that stage. I am not , a dog.I do not need to be told what to say, Where to sit and what to do. It was about ME, I answered accordingly.” She whips herself round and pushes past Maggie, her blazer now ruffled and her hand on the door. Security coming quickly to her side.

“It is always about you Villanelle.” She glares.

“I want to go home.” She looks up at the security man “Take me home.” 

\----------

**EVE**

Eve is waiting outside, She left before the first question could even be asked. Purely out of anger but also because she knew Villanelle would be leaving out the back door. And so she oh so cleverly sat herself in the best spot for photos. Behind the flimsy railing. A few other photographers and paps join her afterwards, all keen to get the money shot it seems. 

She can’t seem to process the interaction with Villanelle. She shrugs it off as a matter of  _ Right place right time _ but knows that Villanelle's eyes were burning holes into the top of her head whenever her eyes weren’t on her. Before grabbing the camera and leaving, she told Elena the plan for the backstage picture. Elena would be joining her soon after scripting that last question down. It had been around 15 minutes and Eve is beginning to wonder if there was more planned than expected. She doubts herself and thinks that maybe Villanelle is leaving another way. But that is before a bundle of Photographers and journalists push their way to railing and it suddenly gets very packed. 

In Fact so packed the place is heaving. Eve shifts uncomfortably against the barrier. Angling her camera just where the trio of cars sits. She ponders on which one Villanelle will get into. Ruling out the Fiat 500 and then the Audi, _ It’s got to be the Lambo _ she thinks.

Suddenly the cameras are all popping off, The flashes fill the air and the shouting and chants of “Astankova” begins to rise. Eve tilts her camera up and finds Villanelle with her sunglasses on, Marching between two security guards and followed by 2 others. She is walking elegantly but with a slight urgency. 

Eve struggles to focus the camera as a large gentleman pushes her from behind. She looks at him briefly and before she can make a remark like _ “What the hell man!” _ , He pushes her forward out of spite.

Eve tumbles over the barrier and hears the soft scrape and roll of her camera over the red carpet. She catches herself on the hard stone floor and looks up as two security men jump over to her. Two more go to Villanelles' side and pull her backwards. Villanelle takes off her glasses and her mouth is open in shock as the two men try to back her away, instead her head turns to face the direction of a shout. 

“Eve!!” Elena screeches, suddenly muffling all of the sound of ignorant paparazzi men that continue to shout for Villanelle’s attention, despite the accident that is happening. She is trying her best to jump towards and through the crowd but has no luck. Villanelle turns her head to face Eve again who is ultimately pinned to the floor, arm behind her back and the two men holding her there. Villanelle can hear the muffling of her innocence. 

_ “It wasn’t me I swear! Please!” _

_ “I’m really sorry!” _

Villanelle snaps out of the security's hold and struts forward, Glasses in her hand. “Wait, wait, wait!!” She tries to scramble between the two security men who now stand up and pull Eve with them, she’s sandwiched between the two, arm still behind her back. A hefty scratch on her right eyebrow where she hit the pavement and not the carpet. Eve stands straight and tries to look up at Villanelle through her hair which covers her face. She feels the grip loosen on her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interaction has been established... dun dun dun.... Can't wait for you all to see the next chapter, It's Eve and V heavy and super super soft :)


	5. Our first selfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eve takes a tumble directly infront of famous Villanelle, Villanelle makes it her priority to ensure that this beautiful woman is taken care of. Even if it puts her job at risk. They finally meet and talk to each other, where Villanelle begins to think this is more than a one time meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my fave chapters, They finally talk, V is SOFT and poor Eve gets looked after...

“Are you okay?” She says as she places a hand on her shoulder. Eve shuffles her hair to the side and finds Villanelle now in front of her, helping her, worried. Eve looks completely shocked and so no audible answer comes out. Instead it's just a pair of panicked pupils staring back at the blonde in front. 

Villanelle senses her emotion and tries to ease the situation whilst she quickly scours the area. 

“Get her in the car, she’s okay... Now!” She speaks quickly to one security guard that has gripped Eve by her arms. Poor Eve, who is almost completely limp with embarrassment. Much to Villanelle's luck, the security give her a blank stare, knowing they aren't allowed to follow these type of instructions. It goes against almost everything in the book...

“Get her some water and get her in the car! Can you hear me?” 

He shakes his head and nods towards Konstantin who struts towards her, still among the panic and chaos around them. He is shaking his head and takes Villanelle's elbow in his hand as if to drag her out the way. She quickly steps backwards out of his grip with shock plastered all over her face.

“Konstantin, now is not the time for a lecture. Help this woman.” She says through gritted teeth. He groans. 

“Not now Villanelle, we will get her first aid but you need to move now!” A hand is back on her shoulder, now pushing her towards the car. She throws herself back and takes a soft grip on Eve’s forearm. She turns to face Konstantin, Maggie and The 4 security guards, 2 of which are holding Eve.

“Don’t disregard someone who is literally just like you.” She says to them in a sternly sympathetic tone. Her eyes glossy. She looks at Eve who still hangs her head in shame, probably in a state of shock still. Villanelle swipes her vision to the security men;

“I said, Get her in that car, Now. Get her some water.” She snarls at the one, before turning her face to the other. They both get the message and escort Eve into her car with urgency. 

Konstantin is fiddling with his beard and Maggie picks up the camera that has been thrown amidst the floor. It’s lens has scuffed and the screen was chipped in the corner. Heavy cameras always get damaged at such little incidents. _Eve won't be impressed, but it's nothing we can't fix._

Villanelle snatches the camera from her hands with a growl and waves her arm dismissively at Konstantin who looks as if he if about to explode.She knows she has just broke so many rules that were put in place. She knows she will get the back hand of it soon, but no longer will she sit and watch people get hurt around her whilst she is wrapped in bubblewrap.

“Konstantin, We will talk about this later.”

She turns to face her two security guards. She points in the crowd for Elena. “She’s with that woman, Help her out. Get her a ride home.” He nods and pushes into the crowd. 

Konstantin is still left stood still with a shy Maggie beside him. The chaos is beginning to calm down as flocks of security are barricading the show they are putting on.  _ Oh boy the newspapers in for a treat.  _ She looks against the barricade and sees the man who is responsible being plucked from the crowd. She snarls at him with a filthy grin and faces the remainder of her team. 

“Meet me tomorrow at 10AM for a meeting, I’m calling the shots from now on. Sort out this shit PR and talk to this venue for it’s fucking lack of empathy.” 

Villanelle pushes past them and hurdles herself into her car. Konstantin and Maggie look at each other as the blood drains from their face. They know that Villanelle was a tough cookie, but when they signed up as management. They thought they would do the managing. It seems somewhere along the line, something has been misinterpreted. It’s time to remind everyone of their roles.

\-------------------

As she clambers into the back of the car, the door shuts behind her and a terrified looking Eve glares up at her as she shuffles further back into the car seat. Now holding a tissue to her gash and a hand on her water bottle. She looked as if she’s been crying and all Villanelle wants to do is hold this beautiful woman. 

The cars start to move off in convoy and the only noise is the faint radio in the background and the distant screaming of fans getting further and further away. 

“Miss, I- I… I really am-” Eve begins to stutter behind glossy eyes. Attempting to break this horrible nightmare she has put herself through. Villanelle fiddles with unbuckling her seat belt as she starts to shuffle over the chairs.

“Shhh, Shhh… It’s okay, You're okay.”

Villanelle leans over to Eve. 

“Here,” She peels away Eve’s hand from her cut and replaces it with her cotton napkin from the Blazer she was wearing. Holding it there whilst staring into Eve’s eyes. Eve could feel her shaky hands and the cold press of Villanelles on hers. She lifts her hand up and places it over Villanelles. Villanelle’s eyes widen at this little and probably un-thought about gesture. As much as she wants to stay like this, she pulls her hand away and allows Eve to take over applying pressure to her cut. 

“Are you okay?” She asks cautiously. Her body is faced fully towards Eve and Eve is internally melting at this situation she’s been put in, but also how relaxed Villanelle seems to look in private. Eve has never seen this side of Villanelles’ life. Just the magazine and public side. It was absolutely adoring her at the sight. 

Eve turns herself to face the woman besides her. Taking in her beauty. She doesn't look as sharp as she did an hour ago, but she prefers this relaxed look. It’s almost as if there is no tension between a fan and an idol in the same car together but instead, pure engulfment of strong perfume and care. Eve feels smothered in it. As if this is something that happens in the movies. 

Villanelle shifts slightly too as if to help Eve do so herself.

“I’m okay, Really… God.. I’m so sorry this happened, I am so so sorry Miss Astankova, I-”

“Villanelle, please…” She smiles and places a hand on the middle seat. “I’m Villanelle, You don’t have to act like that around me. I hate it really.”

Eve smiles at the simple gesture. 

“I don’t think I can ever thank you enough for this, but I don't think I’ll ever say sorry enough either. God I’m so sorry-” She begins to break into a sob, sniffling back a few tears.

“You don’t have to be sorry, Hey, hey”...Villanelle shuffles closer and places her hand on Eve’s thigh. 

“Look at me.”

Eve opens her teary glassy eyes to Villanelle sitting cautiously, rubbing soothing circles on her thigh.  _ I’m definitely dreaming _ Eve thinks.

“Please don’t cry or say any of those things, I am here now. We will get you patched up and safe and we will have that man arrested, okay?...I promise you…” Villanelle stumbles on her last words and a voice crack becomes apparent. 

_ Oh god what is happening. Villanelle snap out of it.  _

_ Who is this woman? Why am I so interested in her? _

_ Who has the audacity to walk around and look as stunning as she does? Even with a fucking gash on her brow.  _

“I didn’t get your name Sweetheart.” Villanelle states.

“It’s Eve...Polastri.” Eve outstretches her hand and Villanelle laughs in confusion, she takes her hand anyway. Warmth etching itself across cold skin.

“I thought we agreed to none of this.” She says as she accentuates the handshake comically. Eve laughs at the move and Villanelle puts on a teethy grin. 

“Formality I guess, It’s not very often , You get to...To sit in a car with…” She gestures to Villanelle with a hard intake of breath as she sniffs back a few tears. 

_ She will calm down eventually, _ Villanelle thinks. 

“You were good out there today, Really showed ‘em” Eve adds to her remark. Villanelle shifts back, hands now lingering in her lap. She laughs at Eve’s comment.

“It would have been better if you had asked me a question”

Eve tilts her head and faces out the window, blush raising on her cheeks.  _ Is Villanelle hitting on her or just being nice? _

Eve goes to say and shoot her shot, to ask her a question. But Villanelles tongue is much quicker and beats her to it.

“This is so much better. I get to have a whole conversation with you.” She smiles. 

Eve is taken a back, still upset but now visually trembling. Villanelle picks up on it too and her expression softens. She wishes she wasn’t so intimidating to Eve, but this is obviously something they have to work through. She understands Eve is a big admirer and therefore needs time to settle. All Villanelle can do is make a good impression, and look after her. 

"Stop shaking Eve... It's okay really!" She mentions once after seeing Eve's shaky hands mess with the window button. Eve nods and tuts at herself in response to which Villanelle realizes that actually, She needs to take her mind off of it all. 

“I’m sorry about your camera.” 

“My camera?”

Villanelle reaches down and raises the camera, It’s lens is visually scuffed and the screen has a chip in the corner. Villanelle pushes the button and it turns on, but the screen is flashing sometimes and it seems as though the focus has gone. 

“Oh my god… My camera!” Eve whines, wiping her tears with the black napkin disguising the blood that covers it. Not a lot of blood, but enough for her liking. She makes no attempt to take the camera form Villanelle but instead just stares at her with it, nodding with understanding that it's not salvageable.

“I will get you another one. Don’t worry about it.”

“God , no this wasn’t your fault! My company will cover it!” Eve knows full well her company will not cover it. They are lucky to have a camera in the first place. Kenny will be furious. 

Villanelle takes her time clicking to the gallery and scrolls through the pictures between flashes and glitches. Some really good ones and some utterly blurry. Eve admires from afar. As most pictures are of Villanelle. She’s now getting second hand embarrassment from the fact she let Elena handle the camera inside. All the pictures are of Villanelle. One in particular is just her legs. Showing a sheen black belt and blazer. Villanelle raises her eyebrows and smiles at Eve.

“Not my greatest work.” Eve laughs jokingly back. 

“Well then let’s make it worth while.” Villanelle says as she shuffles next to Eve, completely invading her space, pushing her into the corner of the car seat, Villanelle is leaning back onto Eve’s shoulder and turns the camera around. 

“What are you do-”

“Smile Evie”

But there is no flash, And if it did take, it’s fucked. 

"Fucked?" Villanelle asks as she lazily rests her head against Eve, with those dreamy eyes of hers pleading for an answer.

"Fucked..." 

Eve looks down at Villanelle who has sprawled herself on the backseat and has her head on Eve’s shoulder. She wonders how she got here, and what the hell is happening next. 99% sure she’s in a dream. Villanelle pops the SD card in her blazer pocket and regains her position as she pulls out her phone. She meets Eve’s gaze and takes in the confusion that has now melted Eve's face. She smiles. 

This time she looks at Eve’s eyes as they dilate, and flicks her vision down to Eve’s slightly ajar lips now and then. Before whispering quietly.

“Smile Evie” 

She raises her phone and the sound of a camera shutter clicks.

Eve and Villanelle's first picture.

  
_ One of many  _ Villanelle hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so much I want to say about this story, I have a very cute plot line happening and multiple chapters have been written, but I feel like It should be kept under my belt instead of teasing all you eager beavers and not giving it to you. Therefore, All I'm going to hint at, Is that V and Eve have finally engaged, expect to see alot more of them both - as Villanelle tries to break out of her scheduled life and Eve is discovering more about herself.
> 
> Again, Thank you so much for your lovely comments and hearts. So so very much appreciated. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind and stay safe x


End file.
